


Unconditional

by stunningswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark!Emma, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, One Shot, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stunningswan/pseuds/stunningswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just dropping off this little tidbit. purely speculation fic, thus containing spoilery material. feedback welcome!<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> just dropping off this little tidbit. purely speculation fic, thus containing spoilery material. feedback welcome!  
> 

He can see her breathing heavily, practically shaking from her display of fury and rage. Her magic isn't white anymore and he’s tried in so many ways to help—to get her to see that the light that made her good is still inside of her. The darkness is relentless in its pursuit of her heart, but so is he. Emma had attempted to push him away in any way she knew how, but Killian pushed right back. He wonders why she hasn't come to physical blows yet and can only hope that it’s because he still holds her favor somehow.

He will follow her anywhere of course, but he won’t partake in any of her dark deeds, often earning him her ire. She has tried to coerce him to darkness by using all of the weaknesses she knows he has. It is a mystery to him in regards to why she would be so adamant about his teaming up with her. He always was a stubborn man and she had shown him what it was like to have light in his life, even in the midst of seemingly unending darkness. So he fights like hell, against her, against his many of his own desires, and possibly even against fate itself.

“Emma, _please_. Listen to me,” he begs.

“No! I’m tired of listening to you!” She turns away from him, arms thrashing about when he tries to approach her, but he manages to catch her.

He grabs her by the wrists, eyes pleading while she squirms. “Then will you at least hear me? I have to tell you. You need to know that _I love you_.”

The fight in her is suddenly gone and he thinks he notices her knees weaken. He brings his hand up to hold her jaw, thumb brushing across her cheek. It is the most affectionate gesture she has allowed since before. She is still just as soft and so warm, but he can see the panic in her eyes--the hesitancy, and the consideration.

“Savior, Princess, pirate, dark, light, _it doesn’t matter_. None of that matters. You’re Emma and I’m Killian. And I’m in love with you.” Her breath evens out and her grip on his shirt loosens. “I can scarcely remember a time when I didn't,” he adds with a self-deprecating chuckle.

“You’re a fool,” is all she has to say, though her voice lacks its usual venom.

“Perhaps. But I'll fight for you all the same.”

She cracks a smile and it’s the most hope he’s had in ages.


End file.
